ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Heroes Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story John, Luffy and Naruto are running through the forest. Naruto’s eyes resemble yellow frog eyes, with orange skin around the eyes. Luffy: That looks incredibly creepy. Are you sure you aren’t a frog, frog boy? Naruto: I told you, this is Sage Mode! It allows me to use nature chakra, and detect beings that couldn’t be traced otherwise. Luffy: That makes no sense, frog boy. Naruto looks angry, as John sighs. John: Luffy, it’s a power that allows him to mysteriously track the shadow creature. Luffy: Oh! That makes sense! Naruto: That made sense to him? John: I can’t track Darkside since he doesn’t have mana, and there’s no sign of the Luccis. We’re relying on you there, Naruto. Naruto: Leave it to me! The skyline becomes dark, the three stopping in surprise. Darkside is resting in the knot of a giant tree, protected by a barrier. John: Looks like we did a number on it. Luffy: Yosh! I’ll take it out! Luffy jumps into the air, as his arm stretches back. The fist inflates and becomes grey, resembling vulcanization. Luffy: Gomu Gomu No! Elephant Gun! Luffy swings his fist, punching the tree with Elephant Gun. It hits the barrier, Luffy being knocked back. Luffy: Incredible! That thing is durable. Mephiles: Yes. You won’t be able to break it, no matter how strong you are. Corridors of Darkness open, as Leopard Lucci, Appoplexian Lucci and Mephiles come out. The three villains stare down the three heroes, John scowling. John: So, you found a way to get back to your Appoplexian form. Appoplexian Lucci: Yes. My shadow was returned to that form, so I was forced to morph into that form as well. Just like you, I found myself a patron that gives me unlimited potential. We are the same. John’s anger rises, as he transforms into Rath. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ROB LUCCI! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! AND TO PROVE IT, I’M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD! Appoplexian Lucci: That doesn’t sound any different than me. Rath leaps at Appoplexian Lucci, covering little distance in a few seconds. Lucci catches Rath’s fist, and punches him in the chest, uppercutting him into the sky. Lucci leaps after him, as the two exchange blows in the air, both repelling the other’s assault, trying to gain the advantage. Leopard Lucci appears right in Lucci’s face, grabbing him with his tail. He disappears with Luffy, as Mephiles is left with Naruto. Naruto: I sorta feel left out. Everyone else is fighting an old enemy. Mephiles: Don’t worry. I wouldn’t leave you unopposed. I hear you have a thing with clones. Mephiles raises his hand, as several Mephiles clones form. Mephiles runs towards the tree, as Naruto gives chase. The Mephiles clones intercept him, as Naruto spins and blasts them away with Rasengan, moving as fast as if he was simply punching them. Rath and Lucci begin descending in their fight, as Naruto forms a Rasenshuriken. Rath: WHAT’S THAT?! Naruto: Rasenshuriken! Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken, which tears through the clones. Mephiles’ Appoplexian body becomes crystalline, as he releases chaos energy, which slows time. He walks towards Naruto, ducking under the Rasenshuriken. Naruto is in Sage Mode, his defined eyes able to see Mephiles approaching. Naruto: What? How are you doing that? Mephiles: Wouldn’t you like to know? Mephiles releases a chaos blast, sending Naruto tumbling back. Mephiles clones appear, holding Naruto down. Naruto: Let go! Rath and Lucci land, as Rath reverts. John stomps the ground, an earth tower shooting Lucci into the air, as he flips off it. John: That form. You’re, Mephiles! Mephiles: Hahaha! You figured it out too late, hero! Mephiles floats into the air, floating backwards to Darkside, leaving after images. He enters the barrier of the tree, as his darkness merges with Darkside. Mephiles Darkside has Darkside’s form, but having a crystalline body like Mephiles. He comes out of the tree, the feeling of darkness baring down with everything. Leopard Lucci points his palms at Luffy, using Rokugan, releasing a powerful shockwave, which tears through Luffy’s Busoshoku Haki, causing him to gasp in pain, falling to the ground. He lands by where Naruto is, as John slices through the Mephiles clones with Oathkeeper. Naruto tries to get up, but can’t. Naruto: I, can’t move. Mephiles: Of course not. Mephiles steps down, a small earthquake occurring. The two Luccis approach him. Appoplexian Lucci: Well? Give us the power! Mephiles: As you wish. Mephiles extends crystalline snakes, which dig into the Luccis. They groan, as they are converted into Heartless. The two turn towards the three heroes, charging them. Luffy is curled over in pain, struggling to his knees. John: I’ll get you guys back in it in a moment. John transforms into Clockwork, as he presses his hands to the ground. He releases a time shadow, which catches both Luccis. Clockwork fires a time ray from his chest, hitting Appoplexian Lucci. He then hits Leopard Lucci, reverting them both to normal. Clockwork: Nice try. But I can revert the force of turning into a Heartless. Appoplexian Lucci: But, why? Why not just slay us?! Clockwork: Because I plan on saving you. Even if it means sending you back. What’s more, he doesn’t care about you. He just wants to use your power. Mephiles: And I don’t need them anymore! Mephiles punches the ground, blasts of darkness shooting out, impaling the Luccis, sending them flying. Clockwork turns, and fires time rays from his hands at Naruto and Luffy, reversing the damage and healing them. The two stand instantly, ready to fight. Luffy: Now that’s what I’m talking about! Naruto: We beat that, we win? Clockwork: It’ll take all of us. Luffy’s the fastest, Naruto’s the most destructive, and me the most versatile. Luffy, keep its attention. Luffy: Hai! Luffy disappears, reappearing with steaming red skin. Mephiles goes to punch Luffy, him releasing a barrage of barely visible punches, shaking Mephiles up. Luffy: Jet Gatling! Clockwork transforms into Atomix, as Naruto forms the Rasen Shruiken. Atomix swirls his arms, as one hand helps focus nuclear energy into the other hand. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Atomic Shuriken! Atomix throws the Atomix Shuriken, as Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken. Luffy stretches his foot high into the air, then slams it down, with Jet Axe. Mephiles is distorted, as Luffy flips back, the Shuriken energies tearing through him, chopping off his arms. Luffy: Whoo-hoo! Nice shot! Mephiles: Thank you. You’ve made it that much easier! The severed arms form out into Mephiles clones, while the main Mephiles regrows his arms. Luffy lands by Atomix and Naruto, the three nodding. Atomix flies at a Mephiles, kicking his fist away. Atomix’s fist then glows, as he fires a nuclear blast, knocking him back. Atomix: A Bomb! Atomix flies in and punches Mephiles, releasing a powerful nuclear blast, which bursts out Mephiles’ back. The body fades into darkness. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle! Luffy stretches his arm behind him, it twisting like a spring. He uncoils it as he retracts it, it igniting at the same time. The Hawk Rifle strikes Mephiles, the fiery explosion incinerating Mephiles, him being turned to darkness. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto creates two clones, as they help him to form a Big Ball Rasengan. They implement Wind Release Chakra into it, as well as Sage Mode Chakra. Mephiles stretches a fist at them, the clones holding the attack. Naruto: Big Ball Rasenshuriken! The Narutos throw the Big Ball Rasenshuriken, vaporizing Mephiles’ arm as it tears through it. It strikes Mephiles’ main body, as the chakra overpowers the darkness. The darkness falls, as the darkness from the individual clones join together, reforming Mephiles. Mephiles: You are all worthless! You would do so much better in serving me instead of fighting me! In the distance, Leopard Lucci and Appoplexian Lucci watch, hidden away. Leopard Lucci: I think our role in this is over. It’s not worth dying to that thing. Appoplexian Lucci: Fair enough. I know of an individual that John will be going to, so it will be easy enough to intercept there. The two run off, as Mephiles towers over John, Naruto and Luffy. Luffy: That didn’t work. Naruto: Physical attacks aren’t doing anything. And our energy based attacks aren’t harming him. John: If I can get close with the Keyblade, I might be able to send him to the Underworld. Keep his attention. Luffy charges in, punching at Mephiles. Crystalline armor forms and protects him. Naruto jumps in, using Rasengan. Mephiles fades away, reappearing behind Naruto, striking him out of the air. John transforms into Pacifista, as he charges a mouth laser. He fires it, as Mephiles laughs, the laser refracting off his crystal body. Mephiles then strikes Pacifista with a crystal fist, knocking him back. Pacifista reverts, as John summons Oathkeeper, blocking a chaos blast. John fires a light blast, which is refracted off. Mephiles: My body is impervious to light. The one weakness of the Heartless, now neutralized! John: Darn! Luffy, distract it! Naruto, get me to its eye level! Luffy’s fist inflates, as he attacks with Elephant Gun. Mephiles catches it, the two stalemating. Naruto makes it to John, forming the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clones form a pyramid, John standing on top. Mephiles looks at him, leaning in. Mephiles: You surrendering to me? John: No. I’m just finishing this. John transforms into Ultimate Xylofreeze, as he opens his third eye. End Scene The flame of Solaris is being experimented on, as it causes it to split into two. The darkness of Mephiles, and the flames of Iblis. The flames fly off, while Mephiles slides across the ground. Paradox appears, using the Scepter of Darkness to seal him away. Mephiles is confined in a small space, unable to move. Mephiles tries to release energy to break free, but the space shrinks, preventing the energy build up. On the battlefield, Mephiles is curled up, as if trapped in the scepter. Ultimate Xylofreeze is brought to the ground, the Naruto clones struggling to hold him up. Naruto: Why do you have such a big head? Ultimate Xylofreeze: More power, I guess. Ultimate Xylofreeze makes it to the ground, reverting. John walks up to Darkside, as he jabs Mephiles with Oathkeeper and Rustic. John: Darkside and Mephiles, return to Tartarus. Rot away. The body breaks away, as some of the darkness floats away into the air, the rest of it sinking into the ground. John, Naruto and Luffy are panting, exhausted. Luffy: I need meat. Naruto: Heh. I could go for a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen. John: I feel like a smoothy myself. The three laugh at that, as they stand up. John: So, I guess this is goodbye. Luffy: Ah. The journey never stops! As I will become king of the Pirates! Naruto: Pirates, huh? Well, I’ll become the next Hokage, the leader of my village! John: And I’ll, John stops, looking uncertain. Luffy and Naruto anxiously wait for a response, as John simply smiles. John: I’ll work to protect, everyone. Naruto: That’s a good goal. Luffy: Ah! Protecting friends is important! John: Right. Naruto: Well, I better get back. That shadow guy hasn’t been the only weird enemy to attack the Leaf Village. Later! Naruto runs off, disappearing. Luffy: And I’ve still got to find my crew, so we can get back out to sea! Luffy runs off, disappearing. John’s expression drops, looking concerned. John: Protect everyone. What does that mean anymore? Can I, really do that? And if I stop Intellectuary, what then? It’s not like Hades will let me go. Characters * John Smith * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki Villains * Rob Lucci (John's) * Rob Lucci (Luffy's) * Mephiles * Heartless ** Darkside Aliens * Rath * Clockwork * Atomix * Pacifista (cameo) * Ultimate Xylofreeze (first re-appearance) Trivia * The tree Darkside resides in is based off the tree that Vaatu is trapped in in The Legend of Korra. * John remembers Mephiles. * The Luccis survive this battle. * Ultimate Xylofreeze makes his return. * John continues to question his goal and his status. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc